Née Pour Les Loups
by 4-trynn 20-100
Summary: Bella à changée d'idée. Edward est bien, mais Jacob...  15 ans plus tard, elle, son enfant et son mari, rencontre des problèmes assez complexe... les Cullen referons aussi surface. Que Bella fera t,elle ?  Ok, je suis nulle pour les résumé...viens lire !
1. Chapitre 1

**Ça y est ! Vous allez assister à mon tout premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire ! Mais j'avoue que je n'ai aucuns commentaires à faire… so, just read it !**

**Chapitre 1**

**-PDV Bella-**

J'étais si heureuse d'avoir fais le bon choix. D'avoir choisi mon soleil. Jacob avais eu raison, quelques années auparavant. Quand Edward était partit, je m'étais accrochée à lui. Ne voulant pas le laissé partir, je faisais resurgir son souvenir. Avec mes hallucinations. Mais maintenant, je me suis accrochée à mon soleil, mon loup, mon Alpha, mon mari, mon époux… mon Jacob. Je dépends que de lui. Il dépend que de moi. Et nous dépendons de Kevin, notre enfant. Le deuxième garçon important dans ma vie, sans lesquels je ne pourrais vivre. Mais je me sens coupable de la tristesse d'Edward. Il souffre le martyr. Il va de mieux en mieux mais son état est totalement écœurant. Au moin, je suis resté en bon contact avec les autres Cullen, sauf Rosalie, évidemment. Elle voulait me tuer, et elle le veut encore. Son regard n'est pas que martyr, mais il n'est que meurtrier. J'avoue qu'elle m'effraie. Une chance que mon Jacob m'a assurée sur se fait. Il me protègerait, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je suis contente de voir aussi que depuis ma séparation avec mon ex-fiancé de vampire, il se porte mieux et dis que « tout baigne dans l'huile » avec la meute. Sam lui a proposé sa place d'Alpha, encore une fois, et Jacob a finalement accepter, disant que sa pourrais lui être bénéfique. Moi, je n'y vois que des bons cotés. Cela m'a permis de me rapprochée de Leah, qui est ma meilleure amie et la marraine de Kevin. Moi et Emily sommes aussi de très bonnes amies, plus que je l'étais avec Alice. Nous sommes toute les deux mariés à des Quileutes Alpha (ou ex-Alpha) et avons un enfant. Oui, Emily a finis par tomber enceinte et donner à se monde une petite tout à fait adorable. Lizzie, la petite pouponne, qui est la plus chanceuse des petites filles. Sam lui donne complètement tout ce qu'elle veut ! Il est très gaga avec et Emily lui reproche. Mais je le comprends, Lizzie est très mignonne et gentille. Plongé dans mon passé et les évènements vécus, je n'entendais pas Jacob me parler. De mécanique, me semble-t-il.

Bella? Bella, mon amour, tu es bien là ou sur la lune? Parce que je l'a décrocherais pour toi…

Ah mon Jacob. Quel romantique. Je me mis à rire. Il était drôle, quand il essayait de jouer le romantique.

-Je suis là Jake. Désolé, je repensais à des choses… bref, qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'auto?

-Je crois que je vais l'emmener chez le garagiste pour que tu puisses l'utilisé demain pour allez porter Kevin à l'école. Je l'aurais bien réparé moi-même mais la meute m'attend. L'Alpha en retard, ce n'est pas bon!

-Ok, ok Jake. Va s'y. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec la meute?

Il ne m'écoutait plus vraiment après le « Ok ». Il avait déjà filé vers la porte en autant ses chaussures. Habituellement, il faut les mettre avant de sortir mais ce métamorphosé avec les chaussures, c'est pénible, qu'il disait.

-Quoi? Disait-il, déjà en train de sortir.

-Pour savoir ce qui se passe, criai-je légèrement, j'appelle Emily, comme d'habitude?

-Oui, mon amour. Elle te dira tout et je t'appellerais pour te dire quand je rentrerais. Je t'aime, ma Bella. À plus tard ! Cria-t-il aussi.

Ah, ce Jacob. Bon, maintenant, je dois allez dire à Kevin que je m'en vais voir Emily. Je voudrais voir Lizzie, encore. Elle est désirable et je suis sûr que quand elle sera grande, tous les garçons seront à ces pieds.

-Kevin? Criai-je.

-Oui, m'man?

-Je vais chez Emily. Tu veux venir ou pas?

-Heu…

Étrange. Il avait l'air occupé. Je décidai de monter les escaliers pour aller voir ce qu'il fabriquait dans sa chambre. Au milieu du couloir, je m'arrêtais. Et si il…

-Ok j'arrive. J'ai finis mes devoirs de toute façon.

-Tes devoirs?

-Heu…oui. Dis-t-il, en sortant de sa chambre. Tu croyais que je fessais quoi d'autre? Depuis que je n'ai plus de télévision dans ma chambre…

-Tes devoirs! Répétais-je. Heu… ok. Bon, allons s'y.

Ses devoirs! Il fessait ses devoirs, tranquillement. Depuis que j'ai un enfant, je suis beaucoup trop mère-poule. Mais à quoi je pensais? Kevin a peut-être 15 ans, il ne pense pas à se genre de truc. Bon, je dois me sortir ces idées de la tête et réfléchir à quoi Jacob passe son temps en se moment. Il avait l'air pressé tout-à-l'heure. Mais pas anxieux, au moin. Direction, chez Emily ! Lizzie et elle me manquaient. Même Jacob me manquait en se moment…

-En voiture, avec Kevin-

-M'man, stp! Je veux une glace!

-Kevin, ne joue pas l'enfant! Regarde-toi! Tu a l'air d'un bébé. Ce n'est pas en me suppliant comme sa que je vais céder.

Je le regardais, avec une lueur d'humour dans les yeux. Jusqu'à se que je croise son regarde. Il fessait son air de chien battu. Et en plus, il sait que c'est comme sa que je cède, habituellement. J'espérais ne pas flancher…

Je regardais encore une fois ses yeux. Et puis je tournais le coin, où il y avait le coin des glaces.

-Tu sais que tu gagne tout le temps avec se visage. Tu triche. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme sa, ni moi ni ton père.

Il se mit à rire, toutes traces de tristesse disparue. J'adorais ce môme, même quand il me manipulait. Il était comme sont père. Même si il ne l'a pas élevé ainsi, il est comme sa, un point c'est tout.

Après nos glaces, délicieuse en passent, nous étions arrivez chez Emily. Elle nous attendait apparemment. Elle avait un air triste et... je dirais… coupable?

Je m'avançais vers elle, les bras en avant, prête à la prendre dans mes bras.

-Emily, que ce passe t'il? Je peux t'aider?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et Kevin. Elle ne nous avait pas aperçues avant mes questions et je n'avais pas aperçue son visage clairement. Mais elle versait à chaudes larmes et elle paraissait complètement perdue. Elle me regarda et, sans que je la voie venir, me sera dans ses bras. Kevin s'assoyait près d'Emily, sur les escaliers, et je fis de même, avec Emily dans mes bras.

-Emily? Stp, réponds-nous. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Ce n'est pas se que j'aie, dit-elle, Mais… Et elle repartie à pleurer encore plus qu'au paravent. Elle me rappelait la souffrance que j'avais eu quand Edward m'avais quitté, quelques temps plus tôt. La souffrance total de perde l'amour de notre vie. Et si… oh non!

-Est-ce que Sam va bien? M'écriais-je, complètement paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Dit Kevin, énervé.

-Sam va bien. Pour le moment, ajouta-t'elle en sanglotant profondément, pour mon plus grand désarrois.

-Comment ça, pour le moment? Il ira mal bientôt? Répondis-je, versant quelques larmes à mon tour. Si Sam irait mal, mon Jacob aussi, probablement.

-Alors, que ce passe t'il? Disons-nous, moi et Kevin, en chœur.

Elle leva les yeux et nous regardas chacun notre tour, avec la tristesse la plus profonde qui m'étais donnée de voir.

Et elle expliqua, quelques minutes de silence plus tard.

**Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi Emily pleure-t-elle? Qu'est-ce qui va faire souffrir Sam et qui fait souffrir Emily?**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? C'était nul et vraiment trop pourri hein… ben pour le savoir, donnez-moi pleins pleins de reviews ! C' est ce qui pourra me donné le gout de faire plus! Review négatifs comme positifs sont acceptables. A+ !**

**(Ps, les prochains chapitres pourront être plus longs. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas continuer ce chapitre. Sa aurais « gâché » le « suspense » !)**

**4-trynn**


	2. Chapitre 1x2

**Voilà le 2****e**** chapitre ! (Chapitre 1.2, plus précisément.) Ok, svp, maintenant, si vous n'avez pas encore donnée un review, c'est le temps ! **

**Chapitre 1 Partie 2**

**-PDV Kevin- **

**(Ce chapitre sera le même que le précédant mais nous verrons ce que Kevin en pense! C'est un extra donc… sa ne compte pas vraiment mais je m'amuse alors… j'espère que vous aimerez autant !)**

Ma vie est formidable. Parfaite. Je n'aurais pu aller mieux. Mes parents étaient formidable et ma vie au lycée aussi. Et l'extra sur ma pizza (…), c'est que j'ai la meilleure… des petites amies? Pouvais-je dire cela? Je n'en sais que trop rien. Mais je l'espérais, de tout mon cœur. Aryel, convenais parfaitement, à cette ange venue du ciel pour m'hypnotisé. Rien n'avait fait battre mon cœur depuis ma naissance. En tout cas, pas à ce point. Mais, pour mon plus grand désarroi, mes parents n'en savent rien encore. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, parce que sinon, ils me questionneraient et voudrais la rencontrer le plus vite possible. Or, j'ai peur que cela effraie Aryel et qu'elle ne veut plus de moi. C'était peut-être un peu... Exagéré, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Jamais. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour elle. Même ce que je n'aie pas, je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle l'obtienne. Dieu, si vous exister, dites moi qu'elle m'aimera pour toujours et comme je l'aime moi, d'un amour pur et totalement passionné. Je n'ai peut-être que quinze ans, mais je peux affirmer que personne n'aime comme j'aime. En plus, j'avais la chance de l'avoir dans mes bras, en se moment, et de pouvoir sentir son odeur enivrante.

-Aryel, je suis tellement content que tu sois là! Mais comment tu as pu venir? Avec tes parents je veux dire.

Après tout, il étais 10h du mat' et à ce que j'ai compris (ok, et vue, en espionnant chez elle), ses parents sont hyper stricts et ils aiment avoir réponse à tout.

-Simple. Ils ne savent pas que je suis partie ! J'ai une fenêtre dans ma chambre qui donne dans un arbre. Et de toute manière, j'ai aussi des parents qui sont partis pendant 3 jours chez de la parenté !

J'affichais mon plus beau sourire. Incroyable. Je pourrais passer du temps, beaucoup de temps avec elle pendant les 3 jours qui viennent ! Je la regardais dans les yeux. Je plongeais dedans, plutôt. Les yeux bleus, plus bleu que l'océan pacifique et ses cheveux, blond, plat et qui forment une cascade dans son dos et sur ses petites mais magnifiques épaules. Je voyais, pour la première fois. Incroyable, tout simplement.

-Super ! Ce qui veux dire que… enfin que nous… que tu pourras… hésitais-je sur se qu'elle voulait vraiment.

-Qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble oui! Enfin, si tu le veux bien…

-Bien sur! Répondais-je, un peu trop rapidement. Elle ne savait pas après tout, que je l'aimais. J'ignore comment lui dire. Cela fait une semaine qu'on se fréquente. Elle trouvera cela trop étrange et précipité, il me semble. Mais tout était décidé. Elle est le plus important pour moi.

-Bien ! Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui? Je pensais qu'on pourrait, enfin peut-être…stoppa-t-elle, car elle fût coupée par :

-Kevin? Cria ma mère

Je regardai brièvement Jen et elle fessa de même, inquiète.

-Oui m'man? Criais-je, inquiet aussi. Pourvu que ma mère ne le remarque pas dans ma voix.

-Je vais chez Emily. Tu veux venir ou pas?

-Heu…

J'en avais envie, je devais voir Lizzie et Emily, pour être sûr qu'elles allaient bien. Je l'est aimaient aussi.

Je regardais encore ma douce et lui demandais, en chuchotant bien sur, de partir par la fenêtre rapidement et que je l'appellerais sitôt rentré. Elle hocha la tête, non sans que j'aie déposé un bref baiser sur ses lèvres parfaitement alignée et douces. Je repris ma respiration, comme elle, et j'étais un peu étourdie. Je me demandais si un jour, elle me ferait plus cet effet. Enfin je veux dire, me rendre étourdie et perde ma respiration. Parce que je sais que pour l'amour, j'en aurais toujours. Et elle?

- Ok j'arrive. J'ai finis… mes devoirs de toute façon.

Heureusement, elle ne parut ne pas voir mon hésitation.

Je sortis de la chambre et découvris ma mère, figée, dans le couloir. Je dois l'admettre, ma mère était très belle. C'est étrange de penser à la beauté de sa mère mais si elle le voulait, elle pourrait devenir mannequin sans aucun problème. Il suffit de mettre ses atouts en valeurs. Mais elle n'était tout de même rien en comparaison avec Aryel. Aryel… elle me manque déjà. Je suis pathétique.

-Tes devoirs? Dit-elle, surprise.

-Heu…oui. Tu croyais que je fessais quoi d'autre? Depuis que je n'ai plus la télévision dans ma chambre…

Pauvre elle. J'étais trop bon comédien pour ma mère. Après tout, elle croit encore que je vais à la bibliothèque chaque soir mais en fait, je vois Aryel alors…

Tes devoirs! Répéta-t-elle. Heu…ok. Bon, allons' y.

Doutait-elle de moi? J'espérais que non en tout cas. Sinon, mon rêve, le plus beau des rêves, finirait.

Dans la voiture, en train de penser à ma sirène*, je vis que nous passions prêt de la rue des sucreries en tout genre. Je n'ai probablement pas besoin de précisé que j'adore tout ce qui est sucré, surtout les bonbons et… les glaces! En plus, ces temps si, j'ai tout le temps faim.

-Stp ! Pouvons-nous allez acheter des glaces, maman adorée ?

-Non, désolé. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, tu le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ton père évite de manger pour être beau comme sa?

M'man, stp! Je veux une glace !

-Kevin, ne joue pas l'enfant! Regarde-toi! Tu a l'air d'un bébé. Ce n'est pas en me suppliant comme sa que je vais céder.

Elle voulait la guerre? Ok! Je vais gagner, j'ai l'habitude. Mon air de chien battu, allumé ! Mes yeux qui sont remplies d'eau, prêt à l'attaque ! Un regard, il ne manquait plus que son regard dans le mien... Tamtam ! Elle mord à l'hameçon ! Et elle se gara dans le stationnement des glaces. Je suis trop bon.

-Tu sais que tu gagne tout le temps avec se visage. Tu triche. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme sa, ni moi ni ton père. Me corrigea-t-elle.

C'était tout elle. Essayer de la ramener quand je gagne. Mais elle ne gagne jamais. Je me mis à rire de bon cœur. Je suis vainqueur !

Plus tard, après la glace, nous arrivâmes chez Emily. Elle devait nous attendre parce qu'elle était dans ses escaliers extérieurs. Ma mère se rapprocha plus vite, ses bras étant ouverts. Je ne voyais plus Emily, puisqu'elle était derrière Bella mais je m'approchais plus vite aussi, curieux comme je le suis. Et puis je la vis.

-Emily, que ce passe t'il ? Je peux t'aider? Demanda ma mère avec tendresse et une pointe de panique.

Elle avait l'air détruite, intérieurement, s'entend. Elle pleurait, mais tellement que je m'assis prêt d'elle, ne sachant tout de même pas quoi faire puisqu'elle avait Bella dans ses bras.

-Emily, stp, répond-nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Avais-je dis, impatient.

-Ce n'est pas se que j'aie mais … Et elle pleura de plus belle.

Est-ce que Sam va bien ? Dis Bella, plus paniqué à présent.

Je n'y avais pas songé, mais c'est normal qu'Emily pleure Sam. Si oncle Sam va mal, papa aussi, sans doute. Se sont de très bons amis qui travaillent ensemble dans un garage alors… oh non!

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Explosais-je. Non mais, y'a des limites.

-Sam va bien. Pour le moment. Et elle versa plus de larmes que de nécessaire. Je croyais que la souffrance qu'a Emily est surhumaine. Mais non.

-Comment ça, pour le moment? Il ira mal bientôt ? Commença Bella à sangloter. Moi, j'allais exploser de rage plutôt. Qui aurais bien pu faire de mal à une personne si douce qu'Emily ?

-Alors, que ce passe t'il ? Criais-je presque, avec Bella.

Elle leva les yeux et nous regardas chacun notre tour, avec la tristesse la plus profonde qui m'étais donnée de voir.

Et elle expliqua, quelques minutes de silence plus tard.

**1* en disant « ma sirène », je ne fessais pas particulièrement allusions à Ariel La Petite Syrène (Little Mermaid) mais plutôt au fait que s****elon la mythologie grec, les sirènes sont des « divinités de la mer qui attiraient par leurs chants les navigateurs et les entrainaient vers la mort ». Mais bon, Aryel ne veux pas le tuer ! Juste le fait qu'elle l'attire par son « chant ». Vous voyez ? Non ? Tant pis pour vous alors…**

**Je crois que j'aime mieux cette version si du chapitre 1 parce que elle m'a donnée pleins d'idées pour les chapitres suivants. Vous en pensé quoi? Que c'étais aussi pourri que l'autre? Dire-le-moi. En passent, quand vous laissez des reviews et que je ne réponds pas au chapitre suivant parce que c'est le même chapitre précédent (mais d'un point de vue différent), c'est normal. Je le mettrai au suivant ! Voilà, c'est réglé. Puisque je déteste le bla-bla (pas trop visible, hein?), je vous laisse !**

**4-trynn x0x**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Là ! Merci de me suivre jusqu'ici. Donc, voilà mon chapitre 2 ! Bonne chance pour comprendre mes idées nulles ! (Faut le savoir, je suis pessimiste…)**

**Erimoon : Je voudrais bien te répondre, mais tu dois probablement pas te souvenir de ce que tu m'as écrit puisque cela fais un peu longtemps… donc, tu m'avais dis :**

C'est génial une fic sur Jacob et Bella elles sont rare. Jacob n'était pas  
présent pour élever Kevin? ah non tu nous laisse sur une faim incroyable, et  
quelle est l'explication Emily? vivement la suite.

**Bien, premièrement, merci ! Tu es l'auteure de ma première review ! Et ensuite (lol), je sais que c'est très rare, les fics B-J. Tu peux donc comprendre pourquoi je le fais ! (T'inquiète, je préfère Edward…). Et bien, si, Jacob a toujours été là pour élever Kevin, mais… tu sauras plus à se sujet si tu lis ma fic **** Et puis pour Emily, je ne vais pas m'abandonner plus à ce propos. Mais c'étais du à une réaction parce que Lizzie est une enfant loup. Une réaction rare, que nous n'avons pas vue dans les légendes mais elle est bien présente (enfin, j'ai inventée, ne cherche pas plus… lol) Donc, en résumé… merci ! Ma première review a été assez longue à répondre… **** J'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre 2 !**

**J'arrête mon blabla, lisez !**

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV –Kevin-**

Elle leva les yeux et nous regardas chacun notre tour, avec la tristesse la plus profonde qui m'étais donnée de voir.

Et elle expliqua, quelques minutes de silence plus tard.

- J'étais partie au marché, pour prendre quelques fruits pour Lizzie. Elle adore tous les fruits, tous. Je l'avais laissée à la maison, mais c'étais que pour quelques minutes. Quand je suis revenue…

Et elle versa quelques larmes avant de continuer.

-Elle…elle était dans son lit et…elle… j'ignore se qu'elle avait…

Encore quelques larmes.

-Elle tremblait de tout son corps et on dirait que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Son corps était enflé et je crois que sa jambe est cassé… elle était terrible!

Elle sanglota encore et encore.

Moi, j'étais loin de sangloter.

J'étais en colère, dans une colère que je n'ai jamais connue. Mon enfance à toujours été simple et joyeuse. Mais ça, ce n'est pas joyeux du tout. J'en tremblais. Je voulais battre quelqu'un. Celui qui a fait ça. Mais ce n'est probablement pas l'œuvre de quelqu'un.

Bella et Emily remarqua ma rage et Bella commença à paniquer en reculant et en entrainant Emily.

-Tu crois qu'il va muter? Murmura Emily.

-Je n'espère pas! Il est jeune et… aucun loup n'est là! Merde… Répondit rapidement Bella.

Quoi? Machine arrière! Muter? Aucun LOUP? Je dois rêver et mal entendre à cause de mes tremblements de plus en plus douloureux et frénétique.

-Quoi? Criais-je presque. Et puis où est Lizzie maintenant?

-Je l'ai amené chez les Cullen voir Carlisle. Quoi faire d'autre? Impossible de l'emmenée voir un docteur parce qu'elle est le fils de Sam donc…

Heu… je perds des bouts. Si Lizzie est sa fille, sa change quoi? Mais je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions un peu bidon par un courant électrique qui traversa mon échine. Je sentis mon corps changer douloureusement et étrangement. Je n'ai rien fais pour l'empêcher, ma colère occupant mon cerveau. J'étais sur qu'elle allait sortir par mes oreilles. Ou mon nombril. Elle était trop forte et puissante. Terrifiante. Abondante. Pleins de mots dans le dictionnaire pourraient être utilisé. Mais ce n'étais pas vraiment le moment d'aller chercher un dictionnaire et chercher des adjectifs (ou synonymes).

Je sentis donc mon corps changer et devenir différent. Ce sentiment était tellement désagréable. La première chose que je sentis, ou entendis, fûmes des voix. J'entendis des voix, mais elles ne m'étaient pas destinées et elles étaient dans ma tête. Sa y est. Je suis devenu fou. Je savais que cela m'arriverait. Entendre des voix! Pauvre Aryel qui a enduré ma phase folle. Aryel… J'entendais des voix! Je suis terrible. Et maudit.

Et en plus, si je crève, j'aurais jamais dis à Aryel que j'étais totalement fou d'elle. L'amour de ma vie. J'espère que j'irais au paradis, comme sa, je recroiserais Aryel là-bas. Je ne crois pas au paradis, mais je mets les chances de mon coté. Mes dernières pensés iront absolument toutes à mon grand amour, ma sirène, et contre moi, à la douleur. La douleur de la perte et la douleur physique…

Attend… ai-je bien entendu « Leah, la ferme » sur une tonalité un peu TROP familière?

Étais-je en enfer, et pas au paradis_? (__N/A Mais non Kevin… tu perds la boule voilà tout ! Ok, je la boucle.)_

**-PDV- Jacob ( N/4 Bon je sais le bout de Kevin était court, mais c'est nécessaire.)**

Sa y est ! Nous le tenons ! Le salop allait mourir ! Hahaha ! Les loups gagnent ! Comme toujours ! L'imbécile, l'imbécile, l'imbécile ! Il croyait nous avoir hein? Et bien il devrait savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à être super-fort et très rapide ! Ah, le putain de… (Ok, je deviens trop diabolique. Mais être une espèce qui maintient les humains en vie peut bien prendre du bon temps quelques fois, comme en se moment, puisque je déchiquète le bras d'une sangsue? Non?)

_Seth, allume un feu pendant que je m'occupe du reste tu corps –Moi-_

_Mais je veux le mordiller moi aussi ! –Seth-_

_Seth ! – Tous en cœur-_

_Les gars, boucler-la ! Écouter, on dirait un feulement… -Leah-_

_Ce n'est pas le temps, sœurette, d'imaginer des choses tu sais? –Seth-, en allant allumer un feu à contrecœur._

Non mais là, ma patience a des limites ! Je tue un vampire et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est me dire qu'un « feulement » se fait entendre au loin. Elle pourrait, je ne sais pas… S'OCCUPER de SES affaires !

_Leah, la ferme ! –Moi- __(N/A Cette chère Leah… elle ne changera jamais ! -Ok ok ! Je la boucle ! Non mais…)_

_Jake ! Écoute ! Tu verras ! –Leah-_

Quand est-ce que cette Leah arrêtera de m'agacer? Mais… ce pourrait-il que cette fois elle ait raison… je sentais effectivement un frisson mental. Le même que tous semblais ressentir, et que nous ressentons quand quelqu'un mute… J'analysais la panique que je lue dans l'esprit de l'intrus. Mais… oh non! Pas maintenant ! Putain…

_Qui ? Où? -Sam-_

_Allô? Qui est là ? Parle-nous ! Je me nomme Seth ! Et nous vennons en paix ! –Seth-_

_Seth, c'est lui qui vient à nous, et pas le contraire. –Sam-_

_À ouais… -Seth-_

_Un nouveau ! Qui sa peut bien être? Kevin? Lizzie ? –Quil-_

_Imbécile, Lizzie a deux ans. –Moi- _

_Donc c'est Kevin ? –Embry-_

Le moment de silence gêné et angoissé suivait. C'est alors que je compris que JE devais réagir un peu plus que ça…

_Merde… -Moi, bien sur- _

Il ne fallait pas que mon enfant, ma chair, mon petit Kevin (ok, il a grandit et n'est plus si petit) deviennent loup. Je savais que s'était inévitable mais je ne veux pas qu'il se transforme maintenant, quand je suis en train de faire brûler un débile de buveur de sang et qu'aucun loups soit à ses coter. Il pourrait blesser Bella… Bella… Merde ! Putain de merde ! Mon amour va être blessé et pour quelle raison ? Mon gêne! Mon gène de loups ! Je savais depuis le début que ma nature pouvait la blesser et moi, je suis trop stupide et égoïste pour m'en occuper ! Mais au moin, je les débarrassée des bras de l'enfoiré de... le putain de… Cullen ! Je vais vomir… trop de choses étaient dans ma tête, là. Si un loup ne pouvait s'évanouir, je devrais être l'exception à la règle. Attend, je peux donc m'évanouir?

_Calme-toi. Faut juste qu'on aille le rejoindre. –Quil-_

Ah oui, bonne idée. Pour une fois que Quil dit des choses pertinentes, je me ferai un plaisir de les écouter ! Je fonçais donc vers le nouveau feulement qui était douloureux à entendre. Je suppose qu'il était terrible à subir. J'espère que ce n'est pas héréditaire parce que ma première mutation à moi a été la pire d'entre nous.

Bref, je fonçais dans la forêt de La Push. Étrange de constater sa à un moment pareille mais les arbres étaient plus vert que dans mes souvenirs et l'horrible odeur de sangsue flottait sur les rochers et les troncs. Tant dis que je m'apprêtais à dire à Sam et Quil de venir m'aidé, je les voyais me dépassant par la droite. Je sautai par-dessus leur tête, avec l'aide d'un tronc brisé couché au sol, pour me mettre en avant d'eux. Mon esprit paternel, sans doute. J'avais besoin d'arriver en premier prêt de mon fils pour le soutenir physiquement et moralement.

Puisque Seth finissait de démembrer et brûler la sangsue, Leah, Embry, Brandi et Collin essayaient d'expliquer ce qui ce passait à Kevin. Je trouvais cela inutile que je les aide parce que dans 1 à 2 minutes, je serais aux cotés de lui. J'espère encore qu'il ne blesse ou ne blessera pas Bella. Je me tournais légèrement la tête et voyais que Sam pensait la même chose que moi, pour Emily. Bien sur, j'aurais du y pensé. Les feulements viennent probablement de chez Sam et Emily. Et Lizzie.

Tous essayèrent distraitement de lire l'esprit de Kevin. Mais il était beaucoup trop confus pour penser normalement. Tous ce que je compris, c'est qu'il voulait mourir pour aller au paradis et pouvoir revoir une certaine Aryel, un jour. Aryel? Il pensa se nom plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, il le pensa avec une forte émotion. Serait-il... Amoureux? Ou… peut-être s'est t'il imprégner… C'est bien pour lui qu'il aime une fille. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne s'amourache pas à un putain de vampire. Ça lui éviterait TELLEMENT de problèmes !

Plus nous approchâmes, plus nous nous sentions mal pour Kevin. Nous savons ce qu'il passait et nous aimerons tous pouvoir lui épargné. Sauf peut-être Leah.

_Ah, Jake !Je ne suis pas méchante à le point de me foutre de cette douleur, tu sauras. Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'il ne devienne pas un chien et qu'il ne souffre pas. En tout cas, c'est la seule compathie que je ressens. C'est mieux que rien ! –Leah-_

…_Merci alors… -Moi-_

Nous arrivâmes et je fonçais carrément sur arbre. Pauvre lui, il n'avait aucune chance de me battre. Je l'ai détruit. Accidentellement.

Je vis Bella avec de la peur, de l'angoisse et de la tristesse empreint au fond de ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Et merde.

_Les gars, resté en loup. Je me transforme 2 minutes. –Moi-_

Je devais bien rassurer la protection de Bella et aussi d'Emily. Et pourquoi pas la protection de Kevin, psychologiquement !

_Je viens, pour Emily –Sam-_

_Sam, reste, tu seras plus utile en calmant Kevin. –Moi-, avec ma voix d'Alpha._

Il n'essaya pas de me contredire mais gémissait sur une tonalité plus qu'aiguë. Je détestais donner des ordres avec cette voix-la. C'étais pour sa que j'avais refusé mon poste, 15 ans plus tôt. Mais parfois, l'Alpha doit intervenir. Je l'avais compris, désormais. Et puis, pourquoi pas moi ! Je préfère donner que recevoir des ordres.

Je me transformais donc rapidement mais j'étais nerveux. Je n'avais jamais du calmer un loup qui mute pour la première fois. Mais comme on dit… il y a un début à tout !

-Jake ! Dit Bella, en courant pour atteindre mes bras.

-Bella ! Tu n'es pas blessée ? Sa va ?

-Je vais bien mais pas Kevin. J'ai eu peur Jake !

-Sa va mon amour. Je suis là. Ben, maintenant, je dois apprendre à un loup à se calmer ! Dis-je, en éloignant de Bella de moi et de Kevin.

-Jacob, Me salua Emily en se poussant elle aussi, anxieuse.

Bien. Comment dois-je procédé maintenant ?

Tout comme je m'approchais en hésitant de mon fils, je le voyais se tourner la tête et me regarder avec colère et férocité. Je commencerai donc par lui parler.

- Kevin, c'est moi, Jacob. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. C'est normal. Tu es devenu un loup-garou. Tu va voir, on s'habitue et c'est plutôt chouette à la longue. Nous sommes tous comme toi. Sam, Quil, Embry… Nos légende Quileutes sont vrai, Kevin. Tous. Je peux t'aider mais tu dois te calmer. Peux-tu te calmer ?

Je répétai cela depuis plusieurs fois et il devenait de plus en plus détendu. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était tout à fais calme. Je posai mon regard sur Sam et il comprit tout de suite que je voulais qu'il s'occupe du cas « Kevin l'homme devient loup » pour quelques instants. Je devais m'assurer que l'ex-vampirette de première allait en pleine forme.

-Bells, tu va bien chérie ? Dis-je, me rapprochant d'elle avec une grande rapidité.

-Oui Jake. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu m'appelle Bells.

Je souriais. Trop drôle ma femme.

-Emily, toi, tu va bien ? Sam s'inquiète comme un fou. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. Tant mieux, son beau visage est déjà trop défiguré.

-Oui. Je m'inquiète pour Kevin et Lizzie. Lizzie… Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais elle était sur le bord des larmes. Wow, attend, Lizzie ?

- Papa ? Maman?

**-PDV Bella-**

Moi et Jake nous retournâmes pour voir Kevin. Il était là, un peu désorienté, mais il était calme. Et s'étais se que j'avais besoin.

-Tu vas bien ? Dit Jacob.

-Oui mais… ok ont peut m'expliquer? Je suis un loup ? Et vous aussi… Les légendes sont vraiment toutes vrais ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenue avant? Dit-il, énervé. Apparemment, il est aussi content d'avoir muté que Jake l'était. Dommage, nous avions tous espérés qu'il serait content comme Quil.

-Kevin, nous ne pouvions pas. Et de toute manière, avoue que tu ne l'aurais pas crue ! Dit Seth, joueur. Décidemment, il croyait que la tension avait disparue et que maintenant le temps de s'amuser est arrivé.

-Ok, et pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas? Secret national c'est sa? Genre, disons-le à tout le monde sauf à Kevin Black ? Et pourquoi m'man et Emily le savent, elles, alors qu'elles ne sont PAS loup? Cria-t-il, la colère étant réapparue.

J'étais douchée. Il semblait vraiment irrité et je me sentie coupable. Il avait raison, sur un certain point du moin. Je n'étais pas sensée en savoir autant sur les Quileutes. Je ne serais même pas sensée d'en savoir un peu. Emily, si, puisqu'elle est le sujet d'une imprégnation. Je sentie le sang apparaître en abondance sur mes joues. Jake le sentie et dissipa le silence de malaise avec des excuses, À-la-Jake.

-Kevin, je suis désolé mais… bah, c'est comme sa c'est tout. Bella et Emily y sont pour rien. Peut-être que Bella en sait trop mais Emily… C'est une autre histoire.

-Ok, ce que Jake essaye de dire, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de choses mégas secrètes et stupide qui nous empêchent de faire pleins de trucs, ou qui nous les font faire. Comme le fait qu'Emily soit avec Sam. Ou que tu sois avec ton… Aryel. Ou que tu n'as pas su que nos légendes étaient vraies. Répliqua Leah, qui s'exprima pour la première fois, lasse qu'ils doivent réexpliquer tout le toutim à une autre personne. Mais là, elle avait dis un peu trop de choses.

-Merci Leah, vraiment. Soupira-Jake, avec fatigue.

Kevin avait perdu un peu de sa colère mais avait levé un sourcil à la mention d'Aryel. D'ailleurs, qui est Aryel? Et en quoi cela la concerne ?

-Qui est Aryel ?

Kevin me regarda, et étrangement, il avait de la gêne dans les yeux. Je connais assez mon fils pour savoir que la gêne n'hante jamais ses yeux. Il retenait cela de Jacob. Jamais. Il dit toujours se qu'il pense et se fiche de la réaction d'autrui. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait gêné.

Oh, si… je vois.

Il ne répondit toujours pas et je voyais le malaise dans les yeux de tout le monde, excepté moi, Emily et Jacob. Et se fut à se moment que ma lanterne s'éclaira complètement. Il était amoureux ! Imprégner ! Il avait une jeune (j'espère) fille, dans sa vie, et en plus, il l'aimait plus que tout. Je souris à cette idée. J'étais heureuse pour lui. Et pour cette Aryel aussi.

-Tu t'es imprégner ! Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu … Pourquoi tu ne m'a RIEN dit? Dis-je, un peu énervé sur le fait que mon propre fils, celui que j'aime d'un amour maternel, ne m'ai pas dis qu'il avait une fille dans sa vie.

-M'man, je ne voulais pas que toi et p'pa fasse fuir Aryel avec vos questions sur ses sentiments, et blablabla… Imprégner? Qu'est-ce que… c'est ?

Et voilà. J'ai encore fais une gaffe. Il ne devrait pas savoir cela MAINTENANT.

-Ce n'est rien. Ok, si nous rentions à la maison ? Nous devrions discuter. Et…vite, intervenait Jake

-Je suppose que nous allons faire une autre soirée feu-de-camp bientôt, Jake ? Dit Sam, avec un éclat pur d'excitation dans la voix. Sam adore les histoires de leurs légendes. Tout autant que moi, ou presque.

Nous nous regardâmes avec malice. Moi et Sam sommes devenus très complice (je le trouvais tout de même un tantinet intimidant). Et moi et Seth. Et Quil, et Embry. Toute la bande, mais sauf Collin et Brady. Ils restèrent surtout en retrait. Ils étaient étonnant timide, même après ces quinze années passés. Mais je suis pareille. Je les comprends.

-Oui Sam. T'inquiète. Dit Jacob, avec un sourire tout autant complice que le sien.

Déjà ces mots dit, le reste de la meute partis. Quil devais probablement allée voir Claire. Et Kevin, Aryel. Mais sa pouvait attendre quelques temps. J'espère.

Je me dirigeai vers la vielle Golf de Jacob, en entrainent celui-ci et mon nouveau loup-garou. Et oui, Jake a réussi à gardez sa vielle auto pendant plus de 15 ans. Bien sûr, il a dût la bricolé bien des fois, mais elle est toujours là, contrairement à ma Chevrolet qui m'a lâchée dans les mains, il y a 7 ans.

Pendant le chemin en voiture Jacob conduisit parce qu'il déteste tout aussi ma lenteur qu'Edward. Edward… Je ne devrais pas penser à lui. Il ne me manque pas, puisque je suis avec mon âme sœur. Donc, c'est un peu, mal, de penser encore à mon ex-fiancé. Non? J'espérais que ce soit passager.

-Bon, alors, j'espère que vous ne comptez pas me faire la leçon ou je-ne-sais-quoi tout l'après midi parce que j'avais d'autres plans. Marmonna Kevin, ennuyé.

-Kevin, on DOIT te parler. C'est super important. D'ailleurs, ne devrais-tu pas être plus ébranlé par cette nouvelle? Et tu sais, si tu veux aller voir Aryel, il s'avère que sa peux devenir dangereux. Pour elle. Dis-je, en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-Mais m'man ! Voyons, nous ne fessons pas… sa ! Nous nous fréquentons, nous ne sommes pas rendus à… Ok ok, mais bon, t'inquiète, si nous le fessons, nous serons protégés, m'assura-t-il, gêné.

-Kevin ! Bella ne parlait de sa ! Soupira Jake. Il croyait vraiment que je parlais de … sexe ! Ok, sa va être plus long que prévue. Et Jake le remarqua aussi, bien qu'il fût amusé par la réflexion de notre fils.

Et nous nous mîmes à rire comme des gosses. Kevin se joignit à nous, soulagé que nous n'allions pas parler de sexe avec lui. Mais sa viendrais. Puisque nous savons qu'il est imprégner. Aryel… quel joli nom !

**Un peu long?**

**Wouahou ! L'action n'arrive pas trop vite? C'est ce qu'on me dit. Et franchement… je suis un peu d'accord. Mais bon. Toutes histoires a ses défauts ! (SAUF TWILIGHT !)**

**Laissez des millions et des millions de reviews et en échange, je vous donne pleins de bisous mouillés !**

**Peut-être pas, aussi.**

**4-trynn xox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Née pour les loups (Mutation)**

**Chapitre trois ! Je dois vous dire que j'ai décidée de faire des remerciements parce que franchement, c'est vous qui me donne le goût de ne pas lâcher (parce que dans les premiers chapitres, j'ai plus de difficulté, malgré moi). Donc :**

**Un gros merci à **

Diabolo78, lilie03, mimie0907, paige678, nelumbo, erimoon, becob85, christou57

Et un merci particulier pour une non-inscrite, Émily !

**(Non, pas Emily de Twilight, mais mon Émily à moi)**

**Et je remercie tout de même ceux qui ne laisse pas de review ou qui ne me mette pas en alerte mais qui prennent le temps de lire ! Un gros bisou mouillé plein de bave/salive à tous !**

**Prenez le temps de reviewer… (Ce n'est pas un verbe). Moi non plus, je ne le fessai pas, avant. Mais depuis que j'ai mon compte ! J'espère que vous lisez ceci et que vous le ferez ! (Plusieurs d'entre nous ce foute un peu (beaucoup) de ce qui est écrit , ici. Je le sais parce que… je suis pareille.) Bon, puisque le blabla ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela, je vous laisse lire en paix.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 3 -PDV- Bella **

…

Arrivés à la maison, j'appelai Emily pour savoir comment tout se passait avec Lizzie. Je m'inquiétais de la manière que Sam réagirait quand il comprendra. Emily me dit que tout était sous contrôle et que s'il y avait quoi que se soit, elle me contacterait. Elle en profita pour me demander des nouvelles de Kevin et je lui répondis la vérité : Kevin agit comme s'il avait appris que pour dîner, j'avais fais des macaronis. Emily rit comme une folle de ma métaphore. Mais j'avais tout de même raison. Il s'en fichait royalement et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'étais aller voir Aryel. Jacob lui a tout expliqué au sujet de l'imprégnation et c'est à se moment là que Kevin se mit à paniquer. Même que Jake a crut qu'il allait muter dans le salon! C'est quand Jake lui disait de se calmer, que sinon il devra utiliser la brutalité, que Kevin se calma et demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Au bout du compte, Kevin se contrôle vraiment bien et ne mute jamais par accident. Cela fessait déjà une semaine de se moment et rien ne se passait. Moi et Jake étions heureux, mais surpris. Il m'expliqua que s'étais peut-être au fait que Kevin s'accroche à son amour pour Aryel qu'il n'était jamais en colère. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais Jake s'inquiétait. Il me rappela Carlisle, dans ces moments. Carlisle… je devrais aller faire un tour chez les Cullen bientôt. Tout le monde me manque. Mais Edward ne devra pas être là. Bon, ce ne seras pas facile. Bref, Kevin paniquait à la manière d'annoncer toute l'affaire à Aryel. D'ailleurs, quand il m'a demandé comment j'avais réagis quand Jake me l'avait dis, je lui répondis que j'ai toujours été une fan des mythes et je fis un clin d'œil à Jacob, qui se tenait près.

Jake me regarda avec amour et tendresse en se moment, et mon cœur battit la chamade. Comme la Bella de 17 ans. Celle qui n'a pas changée.

« Jake… » Murmurais-je, à bout de souffle.

« Oui Bella… »Haleta-t-il, tout autant que moi.

« Embrasse-moi… »

« À vos ordres, princesse… »

Se sont dans ces moments là que je comprends que Jake est l'homme de ma vie. Il est parfait, physiquement, mais sa personnalité l'est tout autant. Et nos ébats le sont aussi. Magique, tout simplement. Il m'emporte.

Présentement, nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre dans notre lit, en train de se bécoté avec tendresse et douceur. Lui était joueur, moi j'étais comblée. Le parfait petit couple qui s'aiment.

« Ton cœur bat comme des clochettes, ricana Jake. Et tout sa, pour moi ? Vraiment tout pour moi? » Souriait-il.

J'oubliais toujours que Jake entendait à la perfection, comme un vampire. Comme Edward…

« Que pour toi et pour toujours. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis emportée. Même quand tu ne fais que m'embrasser. Surtout quand tu ne fais que m'embrasser » Justifiai-je.

« Alors je le ferais toujours… »

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de remarquer mes nouvelles rougeurs aux joues, il commença à m'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Il déboutonna aussi ma chemise et me baisa le cou, la poitrine et le ventre. J'adorais quand il fessait sa parce que je trouvais sa tendre et tellement passionné. En plus, c'est plus qu'agréable. J'en perdis même la notion du temps. Tout s'effaçait, quand j'étais avec Jake. Sa chaleur corporelle n'aidant en rien à mon contrôle. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être entourée d'une bulle de protection, de calme, d'amour et de respect.

Je me laissais envouter par ses nombreuses et merveilleuses caresses. J'en demandais toujours plus, moi aussi. Comme si mon corps ne peut pas oublier le plaisir que Jacob me donne, et qu'il en réclame d'autant plus. J'en suis folle, oh oui. Avec tout le courage et la force que j'ai pu trouver, je l'arrêtais et m'apprêtais à lui accorder le même bonheur. J'étais beaucoup moin douée que lui, certes, mais je ne cesserais jamais d'essayer, pour lui. Dommage pour nous, quand je commençai à faire la même chose, à califourchon sur lui, on cogna à notre porte. Et merde, Kevin devait rentrer plus tard.

« Heu… oui… 2 minutes mon grand. » Cria, Jake, enragé.

« Jake, calme-toi. Sa ne prendra que quelques minutes voyons » Chuchotais-je, en tentant de reboutonner ma chemise et en débarrassant Jake de mon rouge à lèvre que je lui avait mis un peu partout sur le torse et le visage.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais je sais… Putain… » Répondit calmement mon amour.

Je lui souris au nez et embrassa son front avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, et en passent par le miroir pour vérifier si aucun cheveux ne dépassais de ma queue de cheval. Je regardais en arrière de mon épaule pour apercevoir Jake qui boudait sur le lit, visiblement déçu. Au moin, je m'aperçois qu'il me désir tout autant que je le désir. Et j'ouvrai la porte pour voir non seulement Kevin, mais Kevin ET une jeune fille, que je reconnue comme Aryel. Blonde, petite, et avec quelques tâches de rousseurs. Ses petites épaules me semblaient frêles. Elle rougissait, comme je le fais souvent. Ses yeux furent bleus, d'un bleu profond. Je la trouvais extrêmement jolie. Elle avait l'air mature pour son âge et même très gentille. Je lui souris donc chaleureusement.

« Heu… est-ce que nous vous dérangeons? » Dit-elle, timide.

Jeune fille, belle, et polie. J'en souris d'autant plus.

« Mais non voyons! Tu dois être… Aryel, c'est bien sa ? Tu sais que Kevin nous parle souvent de toi? »

« Heu… non, je ne le savais pas » Rougit-elle, d'un rouge écarlate. Je me demandais si je rougissais aussi, puisque moi et Jake étions en train de… Bref. Je me cachais un peu le visage, de peur qu'ils lisent en moin, comme toujours.

« Kevin, qu'est-ce que tu veux » Bougonna Jake.

« Jake ! » Marmonnais-je « Ce n'est pas QUE Kevin. »

« Oh ! » Dit Jake, en s'approchant joyeusement, toute colère disparu. Et comme d'habitude, il me transmettait un peu plus de joie.

« Bonjour. » Dit Aryel, un peu timide et visiblement chamboulée du déroulement de la situation.

« M'man, p'pa, je voulais juste vous… donnez un bref aperçu d'Aryel. Mais maintenant, je dois lui parler et… vous ferez plus ample connaissance plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Kevin ! Quand même, nous, nous voulons connaître qui notre fils a pris comme imprégn… » Dit Jake, tout joyeux. Mais il fût interrompu par l'avertissement pas trop clair de notre fils.

« P'pa ! Je te dis que je dois lui parler, et après, tu lui parleras de sa, ok? » Dit-il, avec des yeux qui voulaient dire : Ne fais pas ça, sinon tu es mort. Le regard un peu violent, quoi.

Moi et Jake nous regardions l'autre et étions intrigués. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait nous dire ? Nous voulions parler avec cette fille et leur discutions pouvais bien attendre non? Ils nous regardaient et Aryel étais timide et intriguée elle aussi. Elle était surtout mal-à-l'aise. Et Kevin soupira. Fortement.

« Aryel, allons s'y. Je voudrais te parler. Tu veux bien que nous allions… sur la falaise ? »

Elle était surprise. Je pouvais aisément deviner ses questions mentales. « Pourquoi veut-il me parler ? » « Veut-il me laisser ? » Pourquoi la falaise ? » « Sa ne peut pas attendre? Je rencontre ses parents là. Ils doivent le trouver étrange. Tout comme moi. »

« Heu… D'accord. Mais sa te dérange si je vais au toilette avant? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Deuxième porte à droite, ma sirène. Je t'attends. »

Souri-t-il. Il était vraiment amoureux, sa se voyait dans ses yeux.

Quand elle fût partie, Jake ne perdit pas de temps pour taquiner gentiment son fils.

« Ma sirène ? Trop drôle ! » Rit-il. Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes. Évidemment, il ne le remarqua même pas et mon coude cria de douleur.

« Jake, boucle-là. Mais Kevin, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas lui parler MAINTENANT? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

« Faut-il vraiment que je vous fasse un dessin ? Je n'ai encore rien dis à Aryel et je vais le faire sur la falaise ! Non mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sur ce coup, vous avez été vraiment nul, là. » Dit-il, énervé et en chuchotant de rage, de peur que Aryel l'entende.

« Eh, surveille ton langage mon grand. » Répondit Jake en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Je donnai la bise à mon fils en lui souhaitant bonne chance, bien que je lui avouai qu'il n'en avait nullement besoin. Je regardai Jake dans les yeux en l'avertissant clairement de faire la même chose. En soupirant, il lui fit exactement la même chose. Kevin soupirait en nous disant merci et partit rejoindre sa belle.

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée qu'ils aillent sur la falaise ? Je veux dire, s'il se passait quelque chose, l'un d'eux pourrait être blessé. Si Kevin tombe en colère… ou qu'Aryel aie peur et tombe en bas… » M'inquiétais-je.

« Chérie, crois-moi, tu t'inquiète absolument pour rien. En tout cas, pas pour les bonnes choses. Tout le monde qui s'imprègne font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour rendre leur petite-amie heureuse. Et s'assure de sa sécurité, évidemment. Je l'ai suffisamment compris et vue dans la tête de Sam avec Emily, Jared avec Kim, Quil avec Claire et bien sûr, Kevin avec Aryel. Et en passent, ils sont vraiment mignon ensemble. » Dit-il, tout content.

« Oui, je n'en doute pas ! Kevin est très romantique pour son âge. Et en plus, maintenant, il se douche tout les jours! Grace à Aryel ! Et je vais surement la remercier pour cela! » Ris-je.

Il me joignit en riant et me pris dans ses bras en un rien de temps.

Je me laissais bercer pas ses bras musclés.

« Jake… » Commençais-je.

« Oui, Bella ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait expliquer les méthodes de… ben tu sais… de…sexe. À Kevin. Maintenant qu'il est en amour… » Rougissais-je.

« Hahaha! Oui, oui je crois qu'on devra le faire bientôt. Mais… on tire à pile ou face pour savoir qui fait la corvée ? » Rit-il.

« Jake ! D'ailleurs… sa me fais penser… ou en étions nous avant qu'on ne cogne à la porte ?»

Je me retournais et entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une manière qui m'incitais à croire qu'il est empreint d'un désir particulier… je crois aussi qu'il pouvait distinguer cette même lueur dans mes yeux …

« J'en sais rien… Tu pourrais me rafraichir la mémoire, peut-être? » Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« À vos ordres, loup ! »

Et je l'embrassais avec une fougue démesurée en le balançant vers le lit, pour une nuit douce et magique.

**Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre si ? Je le trouve pas mal… calme. Et court, mais j'aime l'amour entre Bella et Jake. Donnez-moi pleins pleins de reviews et dites-moi votre avis !**

**Que désirez-vous pour le chapitre suivant?**

**4-trynn xox**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Ça va? Je sais… arrêter de me fusiller comme sa! Je suis en retard, et je m'en excuse ! Je suis hyper occupée depuis quelques temps, et j'ai honte parce que je sais que ce n'est en rien une excuse. Alors… ok, allons pour les remerciements. **

**Thanks to : Nany1980, JessieRobSten, Lena-mc ****carty cullen, Diabolo78, Fanbella, lilie03, mimie0907, paige678, nelumbo, erimoon, christou57, becob85**

**Nany1970: Merci, et sans vouloir me vanter, j'adore aussi! xD**

**Bon, allez lire et… pardonnez mon retard !**

**Chapitre 4**

-PDV Kevin-

Impossible. Incroyable. Formidable. Impossible. Incroyable. Formidable. Impossible. Incroyable. Formidable. Impossible. Incroyable. Formidable.

Je ne cesse ne me répéter ces mots. Parce que 1. Mon vocabulaire est sous-développé et 2 Ce sont les mots les mieux placés pour décrire la situation ET mon amour envers celle que j'aime. Et le fait quelle aie acceptée ma condition de vie, que je sois un loup et pas celui qu'elle croyait que j'étais, a intensifié l'amour que je lui portais (qui aurait crue que cela pouvait être possible !). Elle m'a acceptée et m'a ensuite embrassée ! Elle se fou de qui je suis ! Elle ne se rend donc pas compte que je pourrais être dangereux pour elle et je pourrais la tuer si j'étais vraiment en colère ! Je me souviens de la réaction quelle a eu quand elle a comprise que la peur logeait dans mes yeux. Elle a tout fait pour pouvoir enterrer cette peur à jamais mais… elle ne réussira pas.

_Fla__sh back, 19h, 45 minutes plus tôt._

_-Kavie, pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? Y'a-t-il un problème ? Je ne te plais plus et tu veux rompre ?...Kavie, je peux changer et t'inquiète je…_

_-Stop ! Je t'interdis de dire ça et même d'y penser. Jamais je ne voudrai rompre avec toi et crois-moi, tu me plais énormément. Peut-être même beaucoup trop… Dis-je, calmement mais tristement._

_-Kevin, je ne te comprends plus là. Je suis contente d'entendre que je te plaie mais…_

_Elle se mit à rougir et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue et la rapprocher avec l'aide de mon autre main sur sa taille fine. Chaque toucher de son corps me donne un frisson et se fût le plus beau des frissons. Elle m'apaisa aussitôt que je l'ai touchée et je me sentie fin près à lui annoncer toute la vérité, qu'elle fût bonne ou mauvaise. J'espère seulement qu'elle m'acceptera et qu'elle ne paniquera pas quand je serais obligé de muter devant elle, pour tout lui montrer. Qu'elle ne m'accepte pas ne m'empêchera pas de l'aimer et de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse et pleine de joie. Si elle ne veut plus de moi, je trouverai bien une façon de m'enlever la vie. Me faire morde par un vampire, ou me trancher le cœur à l'aide d'un couteau bien aiguisé. Les choix sont multiples mais tout de même plus limité que si j'avais été un humain._

_-Je ne voudrais jamais rompre pour plusieurs raison. Par exemple, je risquerai de ne plus pouvoir faire sa, Souriais-je, en caressant ses cheveux/ voir sa, dis-je, cette fois, en la voyant sourire et rougir d'autant plus/ sentir cela, dis-je, en touchant son cœur et la faisant toucher le mien/ bien d'autre choses mais surtout, SURTOUT, faire cela… dis-je, en l'embrassant amoureusement et tendrement. _

_Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans tout mon torse en voulant seulement sortir de cette cage pour aller retrouver l'autre, qui était aussi enfermé. Et j'entendis que celui de ma sirène aussi en avait assez d'être pris au piège. Malheureusement, c'est physiquement impossible de les mettre ensemble. Aussi impossible d'avoir le privilège d'être avec une femme incroyablement fantastique._

_Nous tremblions tout les deux de bonheur et elle vint se blottir contre moi, un sourire aux lèvres, SON sourire, qui mettait mon cœur encore plus surexcité. Se sourire qui me fessais fondre. Cette femme va me tuer. Mais se sera une mort paisible et joyeuse. La plus belle de toutes._

_-Merci Kavie. Et j'espère que tu sais que c'est pareil pour moi._

_-Je ne le savais pas. Et j'espère que tu as raison parce que après ce que je vais devoir te dire, il ce peut que tu aie peur de moi et sois dégouté. Parce que moi-même j'ai eu peur de moi et j'ai été dégouté de se que je suis. Je suis vraiment moche, tu sais._

_-Impossible, répondit simplement mon amour. Toi, moche ! Impossible ! Et jamais j'aurais peur de toi, ou être dégouté par qui tu es. Tu es seulement l'être le plus merveilleux qui soit et avec toi, je me sens bien. En sécurité. Comme si je savais que tu ne laisseras rien m'arriver, dit-elle, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. _

_J'embrassais à nouveau sa mâchoire, son cou et ses joues et m'éloigna d'elle pour pouvoir être prêt à muter à tout temps. Elle avança pour me suivre mais je lui fis signe de rester où elle est, à contre cœur bien sûr. Je détestais les moments où je ne pouvais la toucher et sentir son odeur formidable. Détestais._

_-Kavie, mais qu'est-ce que…_

_-S'il te plait, ma sirène, n'approche pas et assit toi là, sur la pierre, dis-je, en pointant du doigt un rocher placé parfaitement à la bonne distance de moi. _

_-D'accord… mais à quoi cela va… Fit-elle, curieuse et anxieuse, en s'asseyant._

_-Je dois t'expliquer quelques légendes Quileutes. Une en fait. Les Quileutes sont… mes ancêtre, ma… ma tribu, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi._

_Je m'arrêtais, pour observer la réaction d'Aryel. Elle me lança un regard curieux et joyeux. Elle était curieuse et joyeuse, rien de plus. Bien, pour le moment._

_Et… la légende consiste… bon ok je n'aie vraiment pas envie de la raconter dans les règles, ris-je, mais je vais t'en faire le résumer. _

_-Ok, rit-elle amusé de ce qu'elle voyait, c'est-à-dire moi fessant le putain de bouffon devant mon amour de toujours._

_-Bien. Donc, bien… tu savais que les Quileutes descendent des… loups?*_

_-Des loups? Tu rigoles? _

_Ok là, elle était super-hyper curieuse. Tant mieux, si cela l'amuse._

_-Non ! Je sais, c'est… vraiment dingue. Et bien, ont dit que, un jour, les Quileutes partis dans les bois et rencontra un clan de leurs ennemis jurés. Les Sangs Froid. _

_-Les… Sangs Froid? Demanda t'elle, intrigué d'où mon histoire allait mener. _

_-Ouais. Ont les appelaient ainsi parce qu'ils… Ils buvaient le sang, et ils sont froid, glacés même._

_Buvait le sang ? Kavie, où tu me mène avec tout sa ?_

_Ma douce, patience ! Souriais-je. Bien. Ils buvaient le sang. Tu as donc pu deviner qu'ils étaient… des vampires. Mais par-dessus tout, ils étaient dangereux et le devoir de notre tribu était de les détruire, parce que nous protégions tous les humains. Mais le chef du clan des Sangs Froid disait être inoffensif. Il disait que lui et sa « famille » ne buvaient pas le sang humain mais seulement du sang animale, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être des monstres. Même s'ils l'étaient. Cela a été difficile pour les Quileutes, mais ils ont finalement signés un traité signifiant que nous les laissions tranquilles s'ils ne traversaient pas notre territoire, La Push. Dans le cas contraire, nous dirions à tout le monde leur secret. Qui ils étaient réellement._

_Je l'observait, pour lui montrer que cette légende est terminée, mais elle était figée et avait les yeux en forme de point d'interrogation. Je fis un pas vers l'avant, pour la caresser mais je me rappelais ce que j'étais sous le point de faire._

_Aryel ? Tu vas bien ? Désolé si je t'ai effrayé avec cette histoire… _

_-Pas du tout. T'inquiète. Je suis seulement… surprise, voilà tout. Mais en fait, je trouve ta légende très intéressante. En as-tu d'autre qui parle des Sangs Froid et des Quileutes ?_

_Je me mis à rire. Elle trouvait cela intéressant. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais était surprise._

_Elle n'arrêtera jamais de me surprendre. _

_-Oui, bien sûr que j'en ai d'autre. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas l'important. Et je te rassure, tu en sauras bien plus, très bientôt. _

_La soirée feu-de-camp n'attendait plus qu'elle. Elle devait en savoir d'avantage. Et moi aussi. Tout le monde est impatient de nous raconter les légendes. Et je suis impatient de les entendre. Je n'aime pas le fait que je suis loup-garou, mais si sa veut dire me rapprocher de mon père… je n'objecterai pas. Je passe de moin en moin de temps avec mon père et je m'ennuie du temps que nous partagions ensemble quand j'étais qu'un gosse. Mais maintenant que je suis loup, il est bien forcé de m'adressé la parole. C'est un des seuls bons cotés à ma nature. Je lui cache mes émotions quand je suis loup (enfin, j'essaie. Mais tout le monde me dis que je suis le meilleur loup, en tout cas, meilleur que tout le monde, même Jacob) pour ne pas qu'il sache exactement la peine qu'il cause. Premièrement, Bella sera en colère, deuxièmement, se serait gênant que toute la meute sache se que je ressens. Je suis donc pris à espérer que mon père me considère comme son fils, son vrai fils, de sang. _

_-Maintenant, je veux te dire autre chose à propos des loups Quileutes. _

_-Je t'écoute, dit-elle, tendrement._

_-Bien. Donc, je voulais te dire qu'il y avait quelque chose aussi qui se nommait l'imprégnation. C'est… comment dire… disons que c'est quelque chose qu'il peut arriver seulement au loup. Disons que… c'est une sorte de coup de foudre. Mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Quand tu vois la fille, tu tombe complètement en amour et deviens gaga devant elle. Tu la trouve merveilleuse, magnifique et formidable, ce qu'elle est._

_Ces mots dit, je la regardais avec le plus d'amour possible dans mes yeux. Elle était le soleil dans la nuit, le bonheur dans la mort, la joie dans la peine, la lumière dans l'ombre… elle est tout ce qui est d'impossible. Et en plus, elle est tellement belle et jolie. _

_Elle me renvoya se regard. Je devais lui annoncer officiellement que je l'aimais. Je ne lui avais pas dit mais seulement fait des sous-entendus. Quel bazar ! Comme si ma vie n'étais pas assez chargée comme sa ! _

_-Le fait de l'imprégnation est quelque chose d'irréversible. Quand tu vois ton… âme sœur, appelle sa comme tu veux, tu l'aime pour la vie. Et tu fais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Quand à la fille, normalement, elle ne peut résister à un ton d'amour aussi puissant. Mais dans le cas contraire, se qui est rare, l'homme fait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même si elle ne le veut plus, en lui donnant ses manque et en lui apportant ce qu'elle veut de lui. Si la fille ne veut vraiment plus avoir l'homme dans sa vie, il est évident que l'homme se tuerait pour ne pas souffrir de la perte d'amour. _

_En même temps que je disais ces mots, je me rendis compte à quel point ils étaient vrai. _

_Je ferais tout pour elle. Et je me tuerais effectivement si elle ne voudrait pas de moi. Elle est toute ma vie maintenant. Et à jamais. _

_-Wow… c'est… tellement… je ne sais pas… romantique ? Adorable? Merci de m'avoir raconté tout sa Kavie. Dit-elle, émue. Mais pouvait-elle deviner que s'étais se que je vivais ? Qu'elle était cette fille qui, peut-être, me laissera et fera en sorte que je me suicide?_

_-De rien, ma sirène. Mais maintenant, nous sommes rendus à la partie terrible de l'histoire. Garde les histoires que je t'ai racontées en tête et je t'en pris, attend que je reprenne la parole pour t'enfuir en courant. Et, je dois savoir, est-ce que tu crois que les Quileutes sont gentils ?_

_-Heu… oui, tu as dis qu'ils protégeaient les humains… Dit-elle, confuse et réellement surprise._

_Au moin, elle savait que nous sommes gentils. Mais elle ignorait que j'étais l'un d'entre eux._

_-D'accord. Alors… tiens sa en tête et observe. Et je ne te ferais aucun mal._

_À se moment, je me transformai en sentant l'habituelle électricité traverser ma colonne vertébrale et mes tremblement se fient de plus en plus douloureux, surtout aux mains. Même si je ne mutais pas souvent, je restais le plus habile pour me transformer rapidement. Je m'éloignais d'elle pour enlever mes vêtements et l'enrouler à ma cheville. D'où j'étais, elle ne pouvait pas me voir mais quand je fus loup, je m'approchais d'elle tranquillement. De tout ce qu'elle put imaginer, elle n'aurait pas crue me voir ainsi, j'aurai parié._

_-Ka... Kavie ? C'est bien toi ? Dit-elle, inquiète, la voix quelque peu éteinte par l'émotion._

_Elle prit sa main et la dirigea doucement dans mon cou et me caressait. Je voulais me laisser border par ses caresses mais j'ignorais ce désir, voulant voir sa réaction. Je ronronnais presque, face aux mouvements qu'elle fessait. Je m'appuie sur sa main qui était maintenant sur ma joue et elle me flattait avec des yeux qui brillaient de fascination. Elle était aventureuse et se leva pour prendre ma tête en coupe et avait maintenant des points d'interrogations dans ses beaux yeux bleus._

_Je grondais pour lui faire comprendre que s'étais moi. Mais c'est là que..._

_Seth, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser seul avec elle ? –Moi-_

_Désolé mec, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. –Seth-_

_Ouais, il me semble. Tu peux partir maintenant s'il te plait? –Moi-_

_Ok ok, désolé. On se voit plus tard? –Seth-_

_Ouais. A plus. –Moi-_

_Je vais maintenant pouvoir me concentrer sur la réaction d'Aryel. Mais heureusement, quand mes pupilles rencontrèrent les siennes, il y avait que de la joie, de l'intrigue et des questions._

_-Comment est-ce possible? Demanda-t-elle, en souriant._

_Croyait-elle vraiment que je puisse répondre ? De la à croire que les loups parlent… mais bon, c'était probablement une question pour elle._

_Je glissais ma langue en dehors de ma bouche pour haleter tellement j'étais heureux. Elle n'avait nullement peur de moi et s'étais formidable. Je me couchais pour être à sa hauteur et elle vint s'asseoir face à moi. J'haletais d'autant plus et ma queue s'agita. Ce moment est fantastique. Jamais je n'avais imaginé se moment parce que dans ma version à moi, elle se sauvait bien avant que je puisse m'approcher d'elle. J'étirai mon cou pour l'embrasser mais c'est à se moment là que je compris qu'un loup ne pouvait embrasser. Génial._

_Mais je me rendis compte aussi que ce détail m'a apparu après que j'ai liché son cou au grand complet. _

_-Hahaha! Kavie, c'est complètement dégueu ! La prochaine fois, attend d'être humain et pas doté d'une langue aussi grosse que mon bras! Rit-elle, essuyant son cou._

_Je me mis à rire mais cela sonna comme une toux intense de loup._

_-Tu croyais vraiment que je serais effrayée? Je ne le serais jamais Kavie ! Tu es… tu sais, j'adore les animaux. Mais là ! C'est complètement… Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer. Disons que la forme que tu prends ne m'importe absolument pas. La personne que tu es en tant que tel, voilà l'important pour moi. Même si tu prenais la forme des Sangs Froid, je ne…_

_Elle se mit à respirer d'une manière que je ne reconnus pas. Que je ne compris pas. Avait-elle pensée au fait que si je serai un vampire, elle m'acceptera et elle s'est interrompu pour changée d'avis? Je partie en vitesse pour muter et pour pouvoir m'exprimer. En revenant, elle couru et sauta dans mes bras. Je ne compris cette excès de joie mais l'acceptais avec amusement et bonheur._

_D'où viens cette soudaine envie de me sauter dessus ? Dis-je en l'embrassant amoureusement dans le cou, le front, les joues et finalement, la bouche._

_-Tu veux dire que toutes les histoires sont vraies? Toutes? Sourit-elle, puisqu'elle savait se que je dirais._

_Ma sirène… j'aurais voulu faire ceci d'une autre manière mais… _

_Je m'assis sur le rocher et l'assit sur mes jambes. Je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux et souleva son menton pour avoir une vue parfaite sur son visage, sa bouche douce et en une ligne parfaite, ses yeux qui sont : les plus profond, les plus bleus, les plus beaux, les plus brillants, les plus hypnotisant qu'il y a au monde, son nez petit et tout à fait charmant, ses joues…presque aussi tentante que sa bouche._

_Aryel, j'ignorais comment te le dire, mais depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, je suis fou d'amour pour toi et sa me donne le vertige. Je ferai tout pour toi tant que je vivrais. Il n'y a pas 2 milles mots pour décrire se que je ressens. De l'amour. C'est bien clair. À chaque jour, à chaque fois que tu n'es pas à mes coté, tu me manque et je deviens un peu grognon. Quand je te vois, c'est comme si je voyais la lumière pour la première fois. À chaque pas que je fais pour m'éloigner de toi me brise le cœur petit-à-petit. Tu es ma sirène, mon amour de toujours, ma douce… Aryel, je t'aime. Et encore là, les mots sont bien faibles. _

_Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle me souriait. Elle était émue. Elle était… heureuse._

_À partir de ce moment, je suis effectivement l'être le plus heureux qui puisse exister dans l'univers (ça fait beaucoup…). Parce qu'elle m'a répondue :_

_-Kavie… Je te remercie. Pour tout. Ta déclaration, ta présence, ton amour… Je n'ai jamais cru en l'âme sœur, ayant été trop aveugle pour voir que l'amour existe réellement. Je n'ai jamais tentée de rechercher l'homme que j'aimerais. J'aimais mieux écrire des chansons, rit-elle, mais toi… tu es extraordinaire. Formidable. Je t'aimerais toujours, tu es fais pour moi. Je t'aime, Kevin Black._

Voilà, le paradis sur Terre, c'est cela. L'amour de la femme parfaite.

**Alors? Est-ce que mon retard a valu le coup? Une amie m'a dit que c'était son chapitre préférée… vous en dites quoi? Cliquez sur Review !**

**Xxx, 4-trynn **


End file.
